A Golden Tree
by LuvySr
Summary: Siempre he sido incapaz de proteger a las pocas personas que me importan. Ahora mis amigos se han unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Esta vez voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por protegerlos aunque eso implique enfrentar mi pasado (Los sumarios no son lo mio, LevixReader)
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer_: Aunque es obvio, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece

* * *

Llevo días buscándoles entre los refugiados de Shinganshina con la esperanza de que sigan con vida. Cada día que pasa algo en mi interior se rompe. Apenas consigo dormir, mucho menos evitar las pesadillas que me acosan, pesadillas en las que les veo morir una y otra vez. Me duelen las piernas, pero tengo que seguir buscando. Me niego a aceptar que no les voy a volver a ver. Tienen que estar por aquí, algo me dice que están bien. Tienen que estarlo. Ahora mismo, son todo lo que tengo.

No tengo ninguna relación con mi familia biológica. Mi padre renegó de mi cuando apenas tenía 6 años. Solía culparme de la muerte de mi madre, ya que, según sus propias palabras, si no hubiesen tenido que alimentarme podrían haber pagado el tratamiento que necesitaba. Antes le creía, creía... creía que tenía motivos para odiarme, que era mi culpa. Mamá no se lo merecía. Aunque supongo que tampoco lo merecen todas las personas que mueren a manos de los titanes estos días.

Cuando mi padre me echó de casa no sabía qué hacer. Hacía frío así que me resguardé en un callejón donde me quede dormida. No tardé en empezar a tener hambre por lo que decidí ir a buscar algo que comer. Tras un par de horas dando vueltas, llegué a una panadería. Mi estómago no dejaba de rugir y la boca se me hacía agua con el olor del pan recién horneado pero no llevaba nada de dinero. Sabía que robar estaba mal pero tenía demasiada hambre. Aprovechando que entraba una familia, me colé en la tienda y cogí un panecillo. Salí enseguida y me puse a comérmelo pero el hombre de la panadería no tardó en seguirme gritando "¡Ladrón!" y empecé a correr.

Apenas había pasado un par de calles cuando el hombre me agarró y me tiró al suelo. Iba a a golpearme cuando un muchacho se interpuso, ofreciéndose a pagar el doble de lo que costaba el panecillo si me dejaba marchar. El hombre aceptó aunque no sin antes recalcar la clase de escoria que yo era. "¿Estás bien?" alcé la vista y me encontré con los ojos grises del muchacho que me había salvado. No me veía capaz de articular ninguna palabra por lo que simplemente asentí mientras cogía la mano que me ofrecía. Una vez que estuve de pie, me quedé observándole. Era más alto que yo, probablemente tuviese unos 13 o 14 años (nunca le pregunté su edad), y tenía el pelo castaño. "Vamos. Ven conmigo. Tenemos que irnos antes de que ese idiota se dé cuenta de que le he robado" dijo enseñándome una bolsa llena de monedas. Dudé. Siempre me habían dicho que no me fuese con desconocidos. "Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada. Yo cuidaré de ti" añadió sonriendo y ofreciéndome su mano de nuevo. Vacilé un poco antes de aceptarla. Parecía buena persona. Además, me había ayudado y yo no tenía donde ir. "¿Confías en mi?" me preguntó. Si, confiaba en él aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué. "¿Te quedarás conmigo?" le pregunté mientras le daba la mano. "Siempre".

Desde ese día Onii-chan siempre cuidó de mi, tal y como había prometido.

Inconscientemente mis manos acarician el medallón que llevo. Es lo único que me queda de él.

"Mira por dónde vas, mocosa" me gruñe un hombre al que he empujado sin darme cuenta.

"Lo siento" respondo, aunque el hombre ya ha seguido con su camino. Mierda. Si sigo distrayéndome no voy a encontrarles nunca.

Sigo avanzando mientras me reprendo mentalmente por no prestar atención hasta que me parece oír una voz conocida. No lo pienso y corro hacia ella sin importarme las miradas de odio que me dedican las personas a las que empujo para abrirme paso. Al fin, consigo ver una cabellera negra que me resulta familiar. Tiene que ser él. No ver a los demás a su alrededor hace que me detenga. ¿Y si me equivoco?¿Y si es él y los demás...?

Las lagrimas comienzan a asomarse. Prometí que no lloraría así que trato de contenerlas. De pronto el chico al que estoy mirando se da la vuelta y dejo escapar el aire que he estado reteniendo sin darme cuenta. Sus ojos se fijan en los míos, esos ojos esmeralda que tanto he temido no volver a ver, y veo que algo ha cambiado. Parecen estar llenos de dolor. ¿Acaso Mikasa y Armin...? Sigo buscándoles aunque es muy raro que no estén con Eren. Esos tres son inseparables. _Eran inseparables_, me corrige una voz en mi cabeza. _Son, tienen que estar por aquí_. Me siento estúpida discutiendo conmigo misma. Mi mirada vuelve a posarse en la de Eren que parece sorprendido de verme.

"Estás aquí" susurra. Y sonríe. Sonríe aunque la sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos y sé que, a pesar de todo, se alegra de verme. Sin poder contenerme salto sobre él y le abrazo mientras entierro la cabeza en su pecho. Pronto siento sus brazos rodeándome, intensificando el abrazo como si no quisiese dejarme ir. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así ni en qué momento mis lagrimas finalmente comienzan a caer. Solo sé que no quiero soltarle. Estoy tan contenta de que este bien... Pero... Tengo que preguntar. Tengo que saber qué es lo que ha pasado. Reúno todas mis fuerzas y me separo un poco de él para formular en voz alta la pregunta que me está consumiendo por dentro.

"Eren..." _Vamos, tienes que preguntar_. Me obligo a pronunciar las palabras. "¿Donde están...?"

"¡Ya hemos vuelto!" me interrumpen. Inmediatamente giro la cabeza para verles, necesito confirmar que he oído bien y son ellos.

Ambos se detienen al verme aún abrazada a Eren. Mikasa sonríe un poco al reconocerme mientras que la sonrisa de Armin amenaza con deslumbrarme. Tienen la misma mirada que Eren, esa mirada que te dice que han visto cosas que nadie debería presenciar. Llevan algunos panecillos y, al fijarme mejor, veo que todos han adelgazado. Supongo que era de esperar. La comida escasea en estos días.

Ninguno decimos nada. Sobran las palabras. Mikasa no deja de mirar las manos de Eren que siguen en mi cintura y decido separarme de él. Algún día superará los celos. _O eso espero_. No es como si estuviésemos saliendo o algo.

"Os he echado de menos" digo abrazándoles. "Cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado no podía creerlo. Yo... no... no sabía qué hacer. Llevo días buscándoos. Comenzaba a pensar... y-yo..." mi voz se quiebra y no soy capaz de continuar.

"Está bien. Estamos aquí" dice Armin mientras seca el rastro que han dejado mis lágrimas.

"Nunca te había visto llorar" dice Mikasa cuando nos separamos. Puedo ver que le han empezado a brillar los ojos, pero sé que ella no va a llorar. Al menos no donde podamos verla. En eso nos parecemos, así que sonrío para demostrarle que estoy bien.

Después de eso nos sentamos a comer y, entre los tres, me cuentan lo que ha sucedido desde la última vez que nos vimos.

* * *

Las horas pasan volando mientras nos ponemos al día. Han sufrido mucho y quiero ayudarles. Siento que les he fallado al no estar con ellos cuando cayó el muro y me preocupa que hayan decidido unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. La mayoría no sobrevive a sus primeras expediciones. Sin embargo, he visto la determinación de Eren y sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para persuadirle y donde Eren vaya, irán Mikasa y Armin. Yo no puedo ir con ellos aunque me gustaría. Tengo varios cargos por robo y 'alteración del orden público' por lo que si me inscribiese a la tropa de reclutas no tardarían ni dos minutos en arrestarme y quién sabe qué sería de mi.._. Idiotas. Ni que hubiese elegido vivir en la calle sin nada que comer aposta._ Aún así, tengo mis propios medios para mantenerme cerca de ellos.

Me despido con mi decisión tomada. No les diré nada porque es mejor que no lo sepan, al menos de momento. Quizás se lo cuente cuando se unan oficialmente a la Legión... quizás.

* * *

Me detengo en la puerta replanteándome por enésima vez si estoy tomando la decisión correcta. Probablemente no. Mis pies han hecho el camino por sí solos aunque hacía años que no venía. La base de _Wingless_. Si sigo pensándomelo, es muy probable que me arrepienta y no se me ocurre otra forma para no perderles de vista. Sé que hay gente dentro. Puedo oírles desde aquí. _¿Siempre han sido tan ruidosos?_

Sin molestarme en llamar, abro la puerta y entro. Las voces cesan de inmediato. Todos me miran como si acabase de entrar un titán.

Antes de convertirse en nuestra base, esto era un hostal. La planta baja está llena de mesas donde los chicos suelen pasar el tiempo bebiendo y riendo. A la derecha de la sala, hay una barra de bar y una puerta que da a la cocina. A la izquierda, las escaleras que llevan a la bodega y a las habitaciones. Todo está igual que cuando me fui. Incluso el viejo Bob, el barman, parece seguir igual.

Uno de los hombres se levanta y se acerca a mí. Pelirrojo, con un pañuelo en la cabeza, ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa que a más de una estoy segura de que le quitaría el sueño. Leo. Antes podía mirarle a los ojos perfectamente porque éramos de la misma estatura. Ahora tengo que mirar hacia arriba. Supongo que no soy la única que ha cambiado en estos años.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" dice Leo mientras me abraza. No tardo en separarme de él. No me siento cómoda haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Ya no somos niños, y él no es el Leo que yo conocía. Muchas cosas han cambiado. Escucho como comienzan a susurrar a mi alrededor "¿_Quién es_?" "¿_Ha vuelto_?" "_¿Seguro que es ella?"_.

"Demasiado" respondo mientras me dirijo a la barra.

"Ey Bob, ¿me pones algo de beber? Tengo la garganta seca" añado poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, princesa"

Bob es el único al que le permito llamarme así, cualquier otro ya se habría llevado un puñetazo. Odio que me traten como si fuese una muñeca. Bueno, pensándolo bien puede que algunas veces sí lo sea.

Cuando era pequeña y Onii-chan no podía estar conmigo era Bob quien cuidaba de mi. Fue él quien me enseñó a leer y escribir además de a bailar. Es lo más parecido a un abuelo que he tenido. Me siento culpable por no haber hablado con él en todo este tiempo. Sé que todos se preocuparon por mi cuando me fui sin avisar pero necesitaba alejarme de todo lo que me recordase a Onii-chan. Siento la necesidad de disculparme con él. Al menos debería de haberme despedido o haber mandado una carta para que supiesen que estaba bien.

"Ten, deberías comer algo también" añade poniéndome unas patatas.

"Bob, y-yo...cuando Onii-chan..." intento buscar las palabras correctas para explicarme pero no parecen querer salir. "Lo siento."

"Necesitabas espacio princesa. Todos lo necesitamos de vez en cuando" responde con una sonrisa.

Los murmullos a mi alrededor continúan. Supongo que quieren saber porqué he vuelto. Doy un trago a mi vaso de agua y me planteo como empezar a contar el por qué de mi visita.

"Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte?" me interrumpe Leo.

Me limito a asentir. Estoy nerviosa y eso me desconcierta. No es propio de mi.

"Tus cosas siguen donde las dejaste" dice respondiendo a la pregunta que aún no he formulado. A pesar de los años parece que sigue sabiendo qué es lo que pienso con solo mirarme y eso me da miedo.

"¿El equipo de maniobras también?"

"No exactamente...Lo sustituí por un modelo nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de que volvieses y pensé que te haría ilusión, así que conseguimos equipos nuevos. Esta en tu habitación aunque... empezaba a dudar que volvieses. Me rompiste el corazón" añade haciendo pucheros.

Arqueo una ceja y le miro con escepticismo. Le encanta coquetear, en ese aspecto sigue igual que siempre.

"No me mires así. Solo quería ver qué cara ponías. Entonces... ¿qué es lo que estas planeando? Sé que no has venido sólo porque nos echabas de menos "

"Quiero salir a explorar."

* * *

**N/A:** Es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo que escribo así que se aceptan críticas constructivas. Si hay algún error gramatical o algo que no se entienda agradecería que me lo dijeseis. En principio era LevixLector pero en Wattpad la mayoría me pidió LevixOC. De momento seguiré escribiendo LevixReader aquí pero si la mayoría preferis OC lo actualizo.

También tengo prevista cierta relación amorosa con Eren. Aún no esta todo decidido por lo que puede haber cambios.

Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leerme :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Aclaración: En esta historia los únicos animales dentro de los muros son los de granja, caballos, perros y gatos. Todos los demás viven fuera porque no son 'necesarios' para sobrevivir y así no tienen que alimentarlos. Por tanto, la mayoría son desconocidos por los humanos actuales excepto aquellos que los han visto en libros que tratan sobre el exterior y que están prohibidos.

_Disclaimer_: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo compañero**

Al principio todos pensaron que estaba loca. ¿Salir de las murallas y vivir para contarlo? Imposible. Son muchos los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento que mueren cada vez que salen de expedición, algunas veces escuadrones enteros mueren. Sé que tienen motivos para pensar que he perdido la cabeza. Puede que tengan algo de razón, pero tengo un plan y estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. Si funciona, podré familiarizarme con el exterior y, eventualmente, ser capaz de matar algunos titanes. No estoy tan loca como para creer que puedo enfrentarme a un titán sin haber entrenado y además, mi plan consiste en evitar a la mayoría de los titanes.

Leo estuvo gritándome gran parte de la noche hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a cambiar de opinión y decidió darme la oportunidad de explicarme. En realidad es bastante sencillo. Los titanes son capaces de oler a los humanos y cuando lo hacen van a donde quiera que estén. Cuando la Legión sale de expedición, los titanes siguen su rastro y van tras ellos. Si salgo solo en esos días las probabilidades de encontrarme algún titán son mucho menores y, con un poco de entrenamiento físico, debería ser capaz de lidiar con los pocos que vengan a por mí. Preferiría no ir sola ya que no puedo ver todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor pero pedirle a alguien que se arriesgase no me parecía justo, por eso cuando Leo me dijo que vendría conmigo casi me pongo a bailar de alegría. Es decir, no quiero que le pase nada, fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo y en cierto modo aún le tengo algo de cariño, pero sé que si me acompaña es más probable que ambos podamos volver.

Es egoísta lo sé, pero es la única forma que se me ocurre de poder ayudar a Eren y los demás. Si se unen a la Legión en algún momento saldrán de los muros y si soy capaz de defenderme ahí fuera, podré protegerles.

Tengo 3 años para prepararme.

* * *

Nos escondemos detrás de un edificio y esperamos mientras vigilamos la puerta que conduce a lo alto del muro. Hoy, casi 2 meses después de mi regreso, la Legión de Reconocimiento sale de expedición.

\- Si un titán intenta comerme voy a matarte.- dice Leo poniendo cara seria.

\- Eso ya lo habías dicho. Dudo que seas su tipo.- contesto riéndome.

\- Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías?

Iba a contestarle cuando he notado movimiento en la puerta así que simplemente hago un gesto para que se calle. Enseguida empiezan entrar y salir miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias. Es la hora del cambio de guardia. Esperamos un par de minutos más hasta que sale un chico y Leo me indica que es nuestro contacto. Yo no le había visto nunca pero parece ser que son viejos amigos. Salimos de nuestro escondite y el chico nos indica que le sigamos.

Subimos más y más escaleras, no parecen tener fin. ¿No podíamos haber usado el ascensor? Sé que así hay menos posibilidades de que nos pillen pero tengo calor y estoy empezando a sudar. No quería ponerme capa pero Leo ha sido muy convincente con su "Si empieza a llover y mueres de frío no pienso traerte de vuelta". _Idiota_. Odio tener que darle la razón pero es mejor estar preparados.

Por fin se acaban las escaleras y nuestro guía nos lleva a una especie de caseta que parece ser utilizada como almacén.

\- Podéis quedaros aquí un rato y descansar.- el chico se dirige a una estantería y vuelve con tres botellas de agua. - Tomad.

Cojo una de las botellas y me la bebo de un trago. Estaba sedienta. Veo que Leo y él también se han bebido todo el agua.

\- Gracias. Por el agua y por ayudarnos. - añado.

\- No hay de qué. Los amigos de Leo son mis amigos - dice sonriendo.

Le sonrío de vuelta y me recuesto en la pared. Quiero estar descansada para cuando llegue la hora. Él y Leo se ponen al día mientras yo cierro los ojos. Parece que se llevan muy bien. Comienzo a repasar los movimientos con la espada que hemos estado practicando las últimas semanas y, en algún momento, me quedo dormida.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta me despierta. Es el mismo chico de antes, no sé en qué momento se fue.

\- La Legión de Reconocimiento ya está en la puerta. Todos están distraídos así que deberíais aprovechar.

Le agradecemos una vez más su ayuda y, tras asegurarnos de que nadie nos ve, salimos de la caseta y comenzamos a bajar el muro con unas cuerdas de escalada para no gastar gas del equipo de maniobras. El chico nos despide con un "Buena suerte" y se queda esperando a que lleguemos al suelo para recoger las cuerdas. Leo me ha dicho que el chico ha hablado con otros miembros de la guardia para que cuando volvamos haya alguien preparado para volver a tirar las cuerdas por si no nos queda gas para subir. Me sorprende que haya tantas personas dispuestas a saltarse las normas para ayudarnos.

Cuando llegamos al suelo corremos hacia el bosque más cercano. Hasta que encontremos una forma de salir por la puerta principal sin ser detectados por la Legión no tenemos caballos, y sin ellos no podemos alejarnos mucho.

Subimos a un árbol para ver mejor nuestro alrededor y enseguida vemos como los titanes de dirigen hacia las tropas de reconocimiento. Durante un rato nos quedamos observando como luchan sin apenas romper su formación. No se ve muy bien desde esta distancia pero parece que los soldados siempre intentan golpear la nuca de los titanes. Debe ser su punto débil.

Algo se mueve a mi derecha y pierdo el equilibrio. Me tambaleo y Leo me sujeta para evitar que caiga. Vuelvo a mirar y veo como un titán pasa de largo y se dirige también hacia las tropas de reconocimiento. No puedo evitar sonreír y decirle a Leo "Te lo dije". ¿Por qué perder el tiempo matando dos humanos cuando puedes matar a toda una tropa?. Ahora que mi teoría está confirmada, podemos comenzar a explorar.

Como es la primera vez que salimos nos dedicamos a familiarizarnos con el bosque. Usar aquí el equipo de maniobras es muy distinto a hacerlo en la ciudad. El espacio para maniobrar es mucho más reducido, pero hay más sitios donde engancharse. Solo hemos practicado un par de horas a la semana en los bosques de Rose y siempre con el miedo a que nos descubriesen así que nos cuesta un poco acostumbrarnos. Cuando comenzamos a entrenar en Rose no dejábamos de chocarnos con los árboles por calcular mal la distancia o no acertar al lanzar los ganchos, ahora somos capaces de evitar la mayoría de las ramas.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre hasta que decidimos descansar y nos sentamos en una rama. Leo saca una botella de la mochila que lleva en la espalda y un poco de pan y nos ponemos a comer. No deberíamos tardar mucho más en volver. No sabemos cuándo volverá la Legión y cuando ellos no estén todos los titanes de la zona vendrán a por nosotros. Además, casi hemos consumido la mitad del gas.

De repente escucho un sonido extraño y algo pequeño y marrón se sube a nuestra rama y se coloca delante de nosotros. Tiene una cola peluda y lleva algo en las ¿manos?¿patas? No sé cuál es el término correcto. Juraría haber visto hace años este tipo de animal en uno de los libros que escondemos en el sótano de _Wingless_.

\- Creo que es una ard...arni...¿artilla? - digo no muy convencida. Cuando volvamos me tengo que buscarlo.

\- ¿Y qué narices es una arti lo que sea? - pregunta Leo.

\- Mmm la verdad es que no lo sé.

Alargo mi mano e intento tocar a la 'artilla', que retrocede un poco. Decido dejar mi mano extendida para ver si se acerca pero se limita a mirarme. Suspiro desilusionada y comienzo a retirarla cuando veo que se comienza a acercar y me olfatea. Intento no moverme para no asustarla y pone su cabeza en mi mano como si fuese un gatito. Sonrío y la acaricio, es una monada.

Tras unos minutos, el animalillo me ofrece lo que lleva en las manitas y veo que es alguna clase de fruto seco. Aún sonriendo, lo guardo en mi bolsillo y le ofrezco un cacho de pan. La 'artilla' lo coge y comienza a mordisquearlo. Veo que Leo también esta sonriendo y sé que no se arrepiente de haberme acompañado.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle si puedo llevármela a casa cuando se oye un estruendo y aparece un titán corriendo hacia nosotros. Esperamos unos segundos a ver si pasa de largo pero no lo hace. Golpea con fuerza el árbol y estamos a punto de caer. Miro con terror a Leo. Ha llegado la hora de probar si somos capaces de matar un titán.

Preparo mis espadas y asiento. Leo salta hacia el titán y comienza a atacarle de frente para distraerle. No pierdo el tiempo y ataco al titán por la espalda. Intento cortar su nuca pero mi corte no es lo suficientemente profundo.

Al notar mi espada, el titán se da la vuelta y arremete contra mí. No me da tiempo a reaccionar y me lanza contra el suelo. El impacto me deja sin respiración. Trato de ponerme en pie pero mi cuerpo no responde. Debo haberme golpeado más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Leo llega a mi lado y me ayuda a incorporarme. Creo que me he roto algo. El titán vuelve a cargar en nuestra dirección y Leo me eleva a una de las ramas más altas. Lo hemos esquivado por los pelos.

Mi respiración comienza a normalizarse y le indico que estoy bien. Él asiente y se desplaza de nuevo en dirección al titán que está tratando de derribar el árbol en el que estamos. Veo como intenta situarse en su espalda sin éxito, cada vez que Leo gira el titán también lo hace para no perderlo de vista. Me concentro en ignorar el dolor que recorre mi espalda y voy a ayudarle.

El titán parece haberse olvidado de mi así que aprovecho y me lanzo hacia su cabeza. Puede que no lo mate, pero si le doy en los ojos debería dolerle. Comienzo a girar sobre mi misma con las espadas en alto y noto como mis hojas cortan repetidas veces sobre uno de sus ojos. El titán ruge y se tapa el ojo con una mano mientras con la otra intenta deshacerse de mí. Leo aprovecha el momento y se sitúa en la espalda del titán. Se oye un corte profundo y el titán comienza a caer. Antes de que caiga consigo situarme en una de las ramas. Guardo las cuchillas y desciendo para observarlo de cerca. Puede que mida más de 10 metros. Leo se acerca a mí y me abraza.

\- Me alegro de que estés bien.

No le respondo y le devuelvo el abrazo. Noto algo en mi pie y veo que es el animalito de antes que está trepando por mi pierna. Se detiene en mi hombro y se queda mirándome, creo que le gusto.

La adrenalina va desapareciendo de mi cuerpo y comienzo a sentir como vuelve el dolor. Si seguimos aquí más tiempo no seré capaz de moverme así que me propulso hacia un árbol y sonrío burlona hacia Leo.

\- Vamos. Apuesto a que no eres capaz de ganarme.

Sin darle tiempo a responderme sigo propulsándome entre los árboles. En algún momento la 'artilla' se mete en mi bolsillo, así que supongo que viene a casa conmigo. Leo me sigue de cerca diciéndome que no piensa perder contra mí y yo trato de ir más rápido. Me estoy forzando, pero no quiero que se dé cuenta de que estoy herida. A estas alturas la Legión de Reconocimiento ya debe haberse alejado y eso nos convierte en el único blanco de la zona. Debemos llegar cuanto antes al Muro y si se entera insistiría en ir más lentos.

Veo que me adelanta y no puedo evitar reír. Rio porque estamos vivos, porque por fin comienzo a sentirme útil, porque aquí compitiendo con Leo siento como si el tiempo volviese atrás a cuando éramos más pequeños y siempre competíamos por ver quién era el más rápido. Rio sin poder detenerme, aunque cada vez que lo haga una punzada de dolor me recorra.

No nos habíamos alejado mucho así que pronto llegamos a la muralla esquivando los pocos titanes que nos encontramos en el camino. Comienzo a preguntarme si de verdad podremos volver a subir cuando una figura aparee en lo alto de Rose y lanza las cuerdas. Suspiro aliviada, debería empezar a confiar un poco más en lo que dice Leo.

Nada más subir, caigo sobre mis rodillas. El mundo comienza a dar vueltas. Leo se agacha y me obliga a mirarle. Veo sus labios moverse, creo que me está llamando. No puedo distinguir los sonidos a mi alrededor. Intento enfocar la vista pero el dolor se ha vuelto insoportable y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos. Caigo hacia delante y alguien me sujeta. Supongo que Leo. Intento abrir los ojos pero mis párpados son demasiado pesados. Poco a poco pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos tengo que parpadear varias veces antes de poder ver donde estoy. En seguida reconozco mi cuarto. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?. Lo último que recuerdo es dolor. Mucho dolor. Intento incorporarme y un quejido escapa de mis labios. Leo elige ese momento para entrar. Se acerca a mi cama y me obliga a volver a acostarme. No me atrevo a rechistarle, puedo ver que está muy enfadado. Veo como coge aire y me preparo, se que va a gritarme sobre lo irresponsable que he sido al forzar mi cuerpo en el camino de vuelta.

Abre la boca para hablar pero se detiene. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y murmura algo. Puedo ver que tiene unos cuantos arañazos pero aparte de eso parece estar bien. Sus ojos vuelven a cruzarse con los míos y veo que estaba preocupado. Debí asustarle al desmayarme.

\- Lo siento.- no sé que más decir. La preocupación desaparece de sus ojos reemplazada por enojo.

\- ¿LO SIENTES? ¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON QUE LO SIENTES? ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE? - hace una pausa e inspira varias veces.- Cuando subimos el muro caíste al suelo. Estabas blanca, no reaccionabas y luego simplemente te desmayaste. Yo...¿SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME HAS DADO?

\- Y-yo lo siento. De verdad. Lo siento. No quería preocuparte.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo.- su expresión se suaviza. - Él medico ha venido. Tienes una costilla rota. ha dicho que tienes que guardar reposo al menos 15 días antes de realizar esfuerzo físico y luego esperar mínimo un mes antes de volver a usar el equipo de maniobras o meterte en peleas. ¿Crees que podrás estarte quietecita?

Asiento resignada. Pasar 15 días en cama no entraba para nada en mis planes y no poder usar el equipo 3D significa que tendré que retrasar mi entrenamiento. _Entrenamiento_. Lo había olvidado. En 3 días comienza el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas y prometí a Eren que iría a verles. Leo se da cuenta de mi expresión y cuando se lo cuento, se ofrece a darles un mensaje de mi parte. Sé que cuando me recupere voy a tener que explicarles quién es Leo y porqué no les he dicho donde localizarme. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacerlo. Mi nuevo amiguito marrón sube a mi cama y se acuesta a mi lado.

Antes de irse, Leo me ayuda a recostarme y me da un libro. Me resulta extraño ya que a él nunca le ha gustado leer pero lo comprendo en cuanto lo abro. Está lleno de fotos de animales que habitan en los bosques del exterior. Una de las páginas está marcada. Reconozco a mi amiguito en la foto y comienzo a leer "Las ardillas son mamíferos de la familia de los roedores...". Bueno, casi acierto con el nombre ¿no?

* * *

Este capítulo no termina de convencerme pero lo considero necesario. No quiero pintar al lector como un experto matando titanes de la noche a la mañana.  
Si os lo estais preguntando, no hay nada amoroso entre Reader y Leo, es una relación fraternal.

**Darien W.**: Gracias por comentar. Si, al final lo haré LevixReader y habrá amor para Erencito aunque sea mas bien como amigos 'con derecho'.

**Judi**: Me alegro de que te guste. Tranquila tendremos a un Levi muy celoso de Eren conforme vaya avanzando la historia.

Ya sabeis, se aceptan sugerencias y gracias por leer :)


	3. Capítulo 3

[Y/N] - tu nombre

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Escapada nocturna**

Me siento entre unos arbustos a esperar que todos se vayan a dormir. He pasado todo el día observando cómo entrenaban los nuevos reclutas, esperando mi oportunidad para poder ir a verles. No he vuelto a comunicarme con ellos desde que, hace ya dos semanas, Leo les dio el mensaje de mi parte y tengo ganas de verles.

Los instructores comienzan a recoger el material de entrenamiento mientras los reclutas se empiezan a dirigir hacia los barracones. Decido esperar otra hora para dar tiempo a que se duerman antes de entrar. No quiero que nadie grite cuando me vean. Aún no me he recuperado del todo y no estoy segura de si podría escapar lo suficientemente rápido si alguien da la voz de alarma.

Mientras espero, pienso en las preguntas que seguramente me hagan y como puedo responderlas. ¿Quién es Leo? Decir que es un familiar está descartado, saben que no tengo familia y si les digo que es un viejo amigo seguramente me pregunten por qué no les he hablado de él en todos estos años. Realmente no quiero hablarles de Onii-chan. Todavía no estoy preparada, así que lo mejor sería evitar esa pregunta. ¿Dónde estoy viviendo? Esa es más fácil, puedo decirles que he alquilado una habitación en una posada y hablar luego con los miembros de _Wingless _para que si alguna vez van a buscarme mantengan la farsa. Al fin y al cabo, el cuartel era una posada y sigue manteniendo esa distribución. ¿Qué más pueden preguntarme? Mmm... ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no he venido a verles antes? Leo no les dijo nada específico así que creo que les voy a decir que me metí en una pelea... Sí, eso debería servir.

Vuelvo a mirar a los barracones y veo que todas las luces están apagadas. Me pongo en pie cubriéndome la cabeza con la capa para que en caso de que alguien me vea no me reconozca y avanzo lentamente. He hecho esto miles de veces antes, así que no tardo en llegar y colarme por una de las ventanas. Me quedo agachada, atenta a cualquier sonido por si alguien me ha oído entrar. Todo está en silencio a excepción de algunos ronquidos así que me incorporo y comienzo a buscar a Eren entre las literas.

Cuando por fin le veo, me acerco a su lado agradeciendo que duerma en la parte baja de la litera. Estoy segura de que subir a la litera de arriba habría hecho bastante ruido. Durmiendo parece ser el mismo niño que conocí, su rostro refleja paz y no la ira y el dolor que últimamente le acompañan. Aparto un mechón de pelo que le ha caído sobre los ojos y lo pongo detrás de su oreja. Me da pena despertarle.

Tras unos instantes observándole decido que es mejor dejarle dormir y volver mañana. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me vuelvo a poner en pie.

"Buenas noches, Eren" susurro mientras me doy la vuelta para marcharme pero una mano me sujeta.

"¿[Y/N]?"

Me detengo al oír su voz somnolienta y vuelvo a mirarle. Tiene los ojos entreabiertos y por un momento me pregunto si será sonámbulo.

"Duerme. Mañana vengo a veros" le respondo con una leve sonrisa. Pero no parece tener intenciones de soltarme.

"¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos echado de menos"

"Es una larga historia...Mañan-"

_'Mañana os cuento todo'_ iba a decir pero Eren no me ha dejado terminar. Me ha cogido de la cintura acercándome a la cama y he caído sobre él.

"No te vayas" susurra en mi cuello mientras me abraza.

Esto es una mala idea. Si alguien se despierta y me ve aquí voy a estar en problemas. Miro a Eren para decírselo pero al final decido guardar silencio. Sus ojos verdes me miran suplicantes y no quiero decirle que no. No sé qué le pasa hoy pero algo me dice que no quiere estar solo así que me acomodo a su lado y cierro los ojos. Lo último que pienso antes de dormirme es _'Solo un rato. Me levantaré pronto y me iré antes de que alguien me vea'_.

¿Qué son esas voces? Es demasiado pronto. Todos los miembros de _Wingless_ se levantan siempre tarde. ¿Qué demonios les pasa hoy? Ruedo sobre mí misma y entierro mi cabeza en la cálida y dura almohada intentando ahogar las voces. Espera, ¿cálida?¿dura?.

Lentamente abro los ojos intentando acostumbrarme a la luz y siento como mis mejillas se vuelven rojas al ver que mi 'almohada' no es una almohada si no el pecho de Eren. ¡Me he quedado dormida!

"¡Mira! Te he dicho que había una chica"

"No me suena haberla visto en el entrenamiento"

"¿Es su novia? Pensaba que estaba con la morena que siempre va con él"

Aparto la mirada de Eren y veo que hay un grupo de chicos mirándonos. Me separo de él, que ha comenzado a despertarse, y me llevo la mano a la cara. '_Mierda'_. Al menos nadie ha dado la voz de alarma o eso creo. Si lo hubiesen hecho ya habría venido alguien a por mí.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Eren frotándose los ojos.

"Lo que pasa es que voy a matarte Eren Jäger" digo mordazmente.

Vale si, ha sido culpa mía por no despertarme antes pero si él no me hubiese hecho quedarme esto tampoco habría pasado.

Al oír mi sutil amenaza, Eren se incorpora y se da cuenta de que el resto de los reclutas que aún no nos están mirando, se están despertando. Me mira avergonzado y aparto la mirada. En realidad no estoy enfadada. Soy incapaz de enfadarme con él pero eso él no tiene por qué saberlo, ¿no?

"¿[Y/N]?¿Qué haces aquí?"

Reconociendo la voz, busco a su dueño y cuando le encuentro, me levanto sonriendo y le abrazo.

"¡Armin! Vine a ver qué tal lo llevabais pero cuando llegué ya estabais dormidos. Iba a irme cuando Eren decidió despertarse y obligarme a hacerle compañía"

"¡Eh! ¡Yo no te he obligado a nada!"

En un impulso infantil le saco la lengua y después sigo hablando con Armin fingiendo no haberle escuchado.

"¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?"

"Bien, aunque es un poc-"

"Antes de poneros a charlar ¿por qué no nos explicáis que narices está pasando?"

Miro al i̶d̶i̶o̶t̶a̶ chico que ha interrumpido a Armin dedicándole una de mis mejores miradas de odio. ¿Quién se cree que es para interrumpir nuestra conversación y exigir explicaciones?

"¿Y por qué tendría que explicarte algo a ti, mocoso?"

"Es Jean, no mocoso. Y si no quieres explicármelo puede que prefieras que llame al instructor" dice con una mueca. Genial, acabo de llegar y creo que ya tengo un enemigo.

"Ni se te ocurra Kirstein" interrumpe Eren interponiéndose entre el moreno y yo. De verdad que le agradezco que me defienda, pero creo que está empeorando la situación. El resto de los reclutas simplemente nos observan y me parece ver que algunos de ellos están apostando sobre la inminente pelea.

"Es una amiga de fuera. No es una recluta" interviene Armin. Suspiro aliviada, Armin siempre ha sido el mejor dialogando. Eren, Mikasa y yo somos demasiado impulsivos.

"¿Y por qué no debería informar al instructor?"

"Bueno, ella... digamos que ha tenido algunos problemas con la autoridad. ¿No tienes curiosidad por conocer su historia? Si viene el instructor te quedarás con la intriga y nunca sabrás si realmente tenías motivos para hacerlo o si, por el contrario, has enviado a una pobre joven que ha tenido mala suerte en la vida a un fatídico destino" dice Armin con voz solemne.

Estoy asombrada con su forma de expresarse, lo ha hecho sonar como si al delatarme me condenase a muerte. Mirando a Jean sé que le ha convencido. Todos se relajan y aprovecho para sentarme en el suelo y descansar un poco. La costilla me está molestando. Aunque he intentado que pareciera casual Eren se ha dado cuenta de que algo va mal.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Estás bien?"

"Nada. Solo estoy cansada"

"¿Acabas de levantarte y ya estás cansada? ¿Dónde has estado estas dos semanas? " pregunta Armin. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente perspicaz?

"En la cama. Me metí en una pelea y digamos que no se me dio del todo bien" digo intentando sonar casual. En parte es cierto, al menos lo de la cama. Me siento culpable por mentirles, pero saber qué lo hago por su bien hace que sea más fácil. Además, no es como si fuese la primera vez que lo hago.

Armin me mira preocupado mientras que Eren simplemente me revuelve el pelo y dice, "Espero que el otro quedara peor que tú".

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamo sonriendo. El resto de los reclutas me mira como si fuese un bicho raro. Que sea una chica no significa que sea débil.

Una trompeta suena anunciando que es la hora de que vayan a desayunar así que me levanto con cuidado y me despido de los chicos.

"Saludad a Mikasa de mi parte."

Me dirijo a la ventana cruzándome en el camino con Jean al que le dedico un "Adiós, mocoso" y, antes de salir, me despido con la mano del resto de reclutas diciendo "Hasta esta noche".

Salir me toma algo más de tiempo que entrar porque ya hay gente caminando de aquí para allá pero lo consigo sin que nadie me vea. Me doy prisa en llegar a _Wingless_ rezando por qué no se hayan despertado aún. Le dije a Leo que volvería pronto y no quiero que me vuelva a soltar su discurso sobre responsabilidad por haberme quedado dormida.

Abro la puerta y sonrío a Bob que ya está en la barra. Me llevo un dedo a los labios para indicarle que no diga nada. Él me guiña un ojo y subo a mi habitación sabiendo que va a cubrirme. Definitivamente, mi escapada nocturna ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

Acabo de empezar a desayunar cuando veo a Leo bajar las escaleras. Me ha dado el tiempo justo a darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa, si hubiese llegado 30 minutos más tarde se habría dado cuenta de que anoche no volví.

"Buenos días" dice bostezando.

"¿Sabes que pierdes gran parte de tu encanto cuando das los buenos días bostezando?" le suelto burlona. Exacto, soy incapaz de dejar escapar cualquier oportunidad de meterme un poco con él.

"¿Sabes que a ti tampoco te favorece ese bigotito de leche?"

_Touché_. Me apresuro a limpiarme y Leo se ríe de mi. La verdad es que sienta bien estar en casa, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Se sienta en la mesa conmigo y, tras pedir un café con leche, se dedica a observarme.

"¿Y me miras por...?"

"Se me sigue haciendo raro que estés realmente aquí. Por cierto, anoche volviste tarde"

Asiento mientras veo como Bob sonríe con disimulo.

"Me crucé con la Policía Militar cuando volvía y tuve que esconderme hasta que se fueron" al menos esta excusa suena mejor que decirle _'Me quedé dormida en el campo de reclutas esperando a que alguien me viese y me arrestasen'_.

"Me alegro de que no te descubriesen"

"¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer hoy?" pregunta Bob sirviendo el café de Leo. "Necesito que alguien se acerque a hacer la compra por mí. Estamos bajo mínimos y hoy tengo que hacer las entrevistas para contratar un ayudante así que yo no puedo ir. Me estoy haciendo viejo, ya no puedo pasar tanto tiempo trabajando" recalca.

"No hay problema, yo me encargo" respondo enseguida. "De todas formas tengo que ir a comprar comida para _Neith _y ver si consigo algún trabajo para conseguir dinero"

"¿_Neith_? ¿No crees que es un poco irónico que le pongas a tu ardilla el nombre de una supuesta deidad de la caza?" pregunta Bob con curiosidad. Debí haber imaginado que sabría de donde he sacado el nombre.

"No sé por qué me sorprende que lo sepas, ¿tu también lo has leído no?"

"Pequeña, he leído todos y cada uno de los libros que tenemos en el sótano" responde sonriendo.

"Cambiando de tema. Si estás buscando a alguien para que te ayude, ¿por qué no la contratas a ella?" apunta Leo. No sé que tiene en contra de los libros que siempre desvía la conversación cuando sacamos el tema. No le haría daño leer alguno de vez en cuando.

"Creo que todos sabemos que Lynn no sería capaz de aguantaros a ti y a los demás sin terminar echándoos a patadas. La paciencia nunca ha sido una de sus virtudes"

Sonrío ante su comentario porque no le falta razón. La única vez que intenté hacer de camarera acabé rompiéndole la nariz a un cliente. El muy idiota me hizo cambiarle el plato tres veces por tonterías como que le faltaba sal, que la carne estaba poco hecha y, por último, que la carne estaba demasiado hecha. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas quejándose por todo y cuando iba a irse golpeó _accidentalmente_ la bandeja donde llevaba las bebidas y me lo tiró todo encima. Fue un acto reflejo, cuando me quise dar cuenta mi puño ya se había estampado contra su cara borrando su sonrisita de suficiencia. Aunque intenté convencer al dueño del bar de que se lo había buscado (se notaba por su sonrisita que me había tirado la bandeja aposta) esa misma tarde me despidieron. No tengo la paciencia suficiente para aguantar cretinos de esa clase.

Bob se va dejándonos solos de nuevo y Leo se ofrece a acompañarme. Dice que cree conocer a alguien que pueda tener un trabajo para mi. Miedo me da. Siendo Leo, puede ser cualquier cosa.

* * *

Lo primero que hacemos es ir a comprar. La lista de la compra es inmensa por lo que cuando Thea, la dependienta, nos dice que sus hijos pueden llevar la compra por nosotros se convierte inmediatamente en una de mis personas preferidas.

Thea y Bob son _amigos _desde hace muchos años. Su marido murió al poco de nacer su séptimo hijo y Bob la ayudó económicamente para que pudiese alimentar a sus hijos. Siempre ha sido una especie de buen samaritano intentando ayudar a todo el que puede. Según Leo, si aún no han hecho pública su relación es porque Thea teme que sus hijos se lo tomen mal lo que parece una tontería, ¿cómo podría alguien no querer a Bob?

Pasamos un rato charlando con la mujer mientras decido que llevarle a _Neith _para comer. Al final me decido por coger un poco de fruta y algunas semillas pero Thea no me deja pagar. Dice que son un regalo por haber vuelto y que espera volver a verme pronto por aquí. Antes de marcharnos, le doy las gracias y le aseguro que volveré.

* * *

"¿Donde me llevas?"

Hace media hora que salimos de la tienda y Leo me ha estado guiando quien sabe donde por numerosos callejones. Ahora mismo, no tengo ni idea de donde estoy.

"Te lo he dicho antes [Y/N]. Creo que sé de alguien que puede tener trabajo para ti"

Observo atentamente mi alrededor esperando que en cualquier momento alguien nos ataque. Esta zona no parece ser muy segura. Nos cruzamos con algunos indigentes y señoritas de compañía y empiezo a tener un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué clase de trabajo puede haber aquí para mi?

Tras cruzar dos calles más, veo una casa de citas justo delante de mi y miro de reojo a Leo. No puede ser lo que estoy pensando. Me detengo y veo como Leo avanza hacia el edificio. ¿En qué demonios está pensando?

"¿Que te pasa?" me pregunta al darse cuenta de que he dejado de seguirle.

"No voy a entrar ahí Leo. Ya encontraré otra cosa pero no pienso prostituirme"

Leo me mira confundido.

"¿Prostitu-? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad crees que en eso consiste el trabajo? Me ofende que pienses eso de mi, _[Y/N]_"

La forma en que dice mi nombre muestra lo mucho que le ha dolido el comentario.

"¿_[Y/N]_?" respondo imitando su tono.

"Eso he dicho. _Mi_ [Y/N] nunca pensaría eso de mi"

Ahora mismo me siento fatal pero ¿qué se supone que tengo que pensar si nos estamos dirigiendo a una casa de citas?

"Leo yo... lo siento. No creo que seas así es solo que... sabes que no me gustan estos sitios"

"Si quieres venir bien, y si no también" dice y, enfadado, empieza a alejarse de mí.

Me apresuro a seguirle para que vea que sí que confío en él. Cuando casi estamos llegando a la puerta del edificio Leo se desvía y salimos a una calle con bastante mejor aspecto que la zona anterior.

Entramos a uno de los edificios y subimos a la segunda planta. Leo llama a una de las puertas y enseguida nos abre una mujer pelirroja que al ver a Leo se abalanza sobre él.

"¡Estás guapísimo! No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, te hemos echado de menos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo para no venir a vernos?"

No puedo evitar sentir que sobro. Leo se suelta de la mujer y me hace un gesto para que me acerque.

"Erika, esta es [Y/N]. [Y/N], esta es mi hermana Erika"

¿Su hermana? ¿Desde cuándo tiene una hermana?

"Se ve que después de abandonarnos mi padre tuvo un hijo con otra mujer. Nos conocimos hace un par de años en el entierro de mi padre" me explica Leo. La sorpresa deber haberse reflejado en mi rostro.

Aunque Leo no tenía apenas relación con su padre me siento mal por no haber estado ahí para apoyarle. Por mucho daño que nos hagan, la familia siempre es la familia.

"Venga, no os quedéis ahí. Pasad" dice Erika.

Nada más entrar un niño corre hacia nosotros y se abraza a una de las piernas de Leo. El pequeño también es pelirrojo y se parece un montón a Leo cuando era pequeño.

"Walter cariño, deja que tu tío se siente. Luego podréis jugar un rato. Vete a tu cuarto"

Para mi sorpresa, el niño asiente y obedece sin rechistar. Físicamente puede parecerse todo lo que quiera a Leo pero no en la forma de ser. Para que Leo hubiese hecho caso habría que haberle amenazado de muerte y, aún así, no estoy muy segura de que lo hubiese hecho.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y Leo me cuenta que su hermana necesita alguien que lleve y recoja al pequeño de la escuela porque ella trabaja por las mañanas en una sastrería. No puede pagarme mucho pero yo tampoco tengo muchos gastos y más que un trabajo es como si le estuviese haciendo un favor a un amigo. La mayoría de días solo tendría que estar con él un par de horas hasta que ella vuelva a casa. Acepto encantada y sonrío hacia Leo para mostrarle mi gratitud. Walter parece un encanto.

El resto de la mañana se nos va hablando con Erika y jugando con Walter. Leo se ve muy feliz y relajado cuando juega con su sobrino, es como si en este pequeño apartamento el resto del mundo desapareciese. Cuando nos damos cuenta es hora de volver a _Wingless_. Nos despedimos de ellos no sin que antes Erika le haga prometer a su hermano que vendrá a verlos más de seguido. Se ve que le adora.

"Tu sobrino es adorable" le digo a Leo de camino a casa, rompiendo el silencio que se ha instaurado entre nsotros nada más dejar el apartamento.

"Lo es, ¿verdad?" responde con ojos brillantes. "Siempre consigue ponerme de buen humor"

No sé que más decirle. Quiero volver a disculparme por haber desconfiado de él pero ahora que está relajado no quiero volver a sacar el tema.

"Gracias" digo finalmente.

"No me las des, no lo hago por ti. Lo hago por Walter, sé que cuidarás bien de él"

Sonrío con su comentario y le doy un abrazo rápido. Después de ver cuanto quiere a su sobrino el hecho de que confíe en mi para cuidar de él significa mucho para mi .

"Esta tarde voy a ir a ver el entrenamiento. ¿Quieres venir?" le pregunto cambiando de tema. Creo que va siendo hora de que conozca a los chicos. Al fin y al cabo todos son importantes para mi y me gustaría que alguna vez pudiésemos hacer algo todos juntos. Quiero intentar difuminar un poco la línea que impuse entre mi vida anterior y la de ahora, esa línea que separa una [Y/N] de otra.

"Claro" responde con una sonrisa.

* * *

Y... ¡por fin actualicé! ***se monta una fiesta de celebración ella sola***

Siento haber tardado tantísimo pero entre unas cosas y otras no pude sacar tiempo apenas para escribir _(Sé que es lo que todos dicen pero es cierto)_

Sé que en este capítulo no aparece ninguno de nuestros queridos personajes de Shingeki pero es lo que tiene que nuestra Wen tenga algo así como dos vidas.  
Supongo que algunos estaréis pensando '_Si, si pero ¿cuando sale Levi? Nos prometiste Levi, queremos a nuestro enano gruñón' __*****_**mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el susodicho no la ha escuchado llamarle enano***. Levi no aparece hasta que los chicos lleguen a la legión ya que nuestra protagonista intenta estar siempre cerca del trío de oro. Aun así es probable que haga alguna aparición breve antes de eso (y hasta aquí puedo leer).  
Sobre el capítulo, es más bien de transición así que para los que estéis pensando en matarme por tan breve actualización bajad las antorchas ***intenta calmar a ¿la muchedumbre? ¿dos lectores? ¿nadie?... llora en un rincón al no ver a nadie***, procuraré tener el siguiente para la semana que viene aunque no prometo nada porque tengo dos exámenes (╥﹏╥)  
Breve nota sobre los nuevos OC, Erika se lee más bien como_ 'Érika' (aunque los lectores sois vosotros así que lo podéis leer como queráis)_.

Por ultimo, gracias a todos los que comentáis y/o leéis la historia. Sois los mejores.

Pd.: Probablemente le cambie el nombre a la historia ya que este es el único sitio donde se llama '_El jardín de las Hespérides'_, en el resto se llama _'A golden tree'_


End file.
